That's what friends are for
by butterchicken
Summary: Hiccup invites Jack over for a sleepover, but Jack is to hyper to let Hiccup sleep. No yaoi


I know I should be finishing battle of the bands, but I have writers block, and this idea came to me. The song is 'that's what friends are for' by Sesame Street

That's what friends are for

One day, Hiccup decided to invite Jack Frost over for a sleepover.

The two of them had a lot of fun, making ice sculptures, riding Toothless and throwing snowballs at each other, laughing as Toothless caught a bunch of them and gobbled them up.

Finally, the two of them went back to Hiccup's house, where Hiccup had another bed made up for Jack and the two of them settled down to sleep.

Hiccup must have dozed off because Jack woke him up.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Jack asked.

Hiccup opened one eye and turned.

"What is it, Jack?" He asked.

Jack sat upright and nervously scratched his head.

"You know, Hic, I just remembered I didn't clean up the snow." Jack began.

"I left a big mess outside. Do you think I should get up and clean that stuff up now?"

Hiccup turned over and shut his eyes. "Jack, it's time to go to sleep now. You can do that in the morning."

Jack turned and looked out the window. The snow was everywhere, and the dragons what were outside were starting to shiver.

"It's pretty messy out there, Hiccup." Jack warned.

Hiccup turned, sleepy eyed, and faced Jack. "Well, Jack, you're just a little messy. I've learned that. I'm used to it. Let's go to sleep."

Jack smiled. "You know, Hic, you're a real friend. I'm messy and you don't like it messy, but because I'm your friend you don't mind too much if I'm messy."

"Well, not *too* much, Jack." Hiccup began, itching to go back to sleep. "Let's just go to sleep."

Jack, however, didn't want to leave Hiccup alone.

"But, but that's what a friend is, Hiccup."

He started to get louder, causing Hiccup to jam his head under the pillow.

"I mean, not minding too much because you like somebody. That's a friend, Hic, a pal! Not minding! That's what friends are for!"

Then, to Hiccup's horror, Jack began to sing.

I am messy

"Really messy" Hiccup grumbled.

But you don't mind if I am messy.

If I'm messy, you don't mind it.

That's what friends are for!

Turning back to Hiccup, Jack continued.

You like dragons.

"I love 'em!" Hiccup grinned, thinking about Toothless, and feeling slightly envious that he was fast asleep.

Well I don't mind if you like Dragons.

If you like 'em, I don't mind it.

That's what friends are for!

With that, Jack got out of bed and began dancing,

Friends help you clean up your snow!

(doo doot de doo, doo doot de doo)

"HELP?! I do it alone, mostly, Jack!" Hiccup protested

Jack ignored him and started making an ice drum set.

Friends don't mind if you make a little noise!

With that, Hiccup bolted upright in bed. "A little noise, like what?" He cried out.

Jack made two drumsticks and turned to his friend."Like this, Hic." Then he started playing the drums, rather loudly. "You didn't mind that, did ya, Hic?"

"Oh, not much." Hiccup began, yawning and rubbing his throbbing head. "Jack, I'm tired. I'm really tired."

"You're tired, Hiccup." Jack went quiet for a second, the turned back to Hiccup. "Well, that's ok, old buddy, you see I don't mind if you're tired because you're my friend. You can be tired if you want to!"

Then he continued his song, banging on his drums.

You are tired.

Really tired.

Well I don't mind if you are tired.

If you're tired, I don't mind it.

That's what friends are for!

"I'm gonna sleep anyway." Hiccup complained, losing patience for his friend. Jack, however kept on playing.

Friends always lend a helping hand.

(doo doot de doo, doo doot de doo)

Friends are the kind of friends that understand

And they don't mind it.

Then Jack turned to Hiccup.

"Right, Hic?" He asked.

However, there was no response.

"Hic?" Jack noticed Hiccup had his eyes closed.

"He's sleeping. Well I don't mind if he's sleeping because he's my friend, 'cause that's what friends are for!"

Running over to Hiccup, Jack began shaking him and yelling. "Hic it's okay if you're sleeping, Hic! I don't mind, Hic! It's okay!"

Opening his eyes, Hiccup angrily turned to Jack.

"What is okay?" He snarled.

Jack smiled and continued singing.

You are sleeping.

Really sleeping.

But I don't mind if you are sleeping.

"Sleeping?" Hiccup cried in disbelief.

If you're sleeping, I don't mind it.

That's what friends are for!

That's what friends, (scoo boop be boo),

That's what friends, (de deet de de)

Hiccup grabbed his blanket and put his prosthetic leg in. "I'm gonna go sleep in the stables." He cried, and left the room. Jack kept singing.

That's what friends, (skee deep be doo),

That's what friends, (scoo doop de do),

That's what friends are for!

Crawling back into bed, he turned to where Hiccup was.

"Right, Hic?" He asked. There was no response.

"Hic?" He asked again.

When he saw Hiccup's bed was empty, he put two and two together.

"Hmm, I guess he's gone to sleep in the kitchen again." Pausing, he yawned. "Well, if he wants to sleep in the kitchen that's okay with me, because he's my friend!"

With that, Jack dropped off to sleep.

hope you enjoyed


End file.
